


[Vietnamese translation] This Ain't Ballroom Dancing

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Series: [Vietnamese translation] Dance Lesson (Bài học nhảy) [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Đây Có Phải Là Nhảy Khiêu Vũ ĐâuĐây là một cảnh diễn ra sau sự kiện trong The Dance Continues (Điệu Nhảy Tiếp Tục), sau khi Raleigh làm công lần đầu tiên. Chuck phải nghĩ rất nhiều về chuyện đó có nghĩa gì. Raleigh… thì, cậu ấy không có thấu hiểu một chút nào hết.Cậu ấy cười rất nhiều thôi. RẤT NHIỀU ĐẤY.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Ain't Ballroom Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261201) by [GutterBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/pseuds/GutterBall). 



Raleigh dừng lại ngay bên trong cửa phòng ngủ. "Uh... Chuck ơi?"

Chuck ầm ừ.

"...Anh đang làm gì đó?"

Cậu phải hỏi. Bạn trai-suỵt-chồng của cậu đang ngồi ngay góc giường, chọt tay vào bụng của mình và trong hết sức cực khổ. Nó đáng yêu dữ lắm, nhưng cực kì không đúng tính cách.

"Anh không làm được đâu, Raleigh ơi."

Lông mày của cậu nhướng lên. "Làm gì cơ?"

"Quyết định."

Cảm thấy như cậu đã lỡ mất nguyên phần lớn của cuộc nói chuyện, Raleigh bước nhẹ vào phòng hơn nữa, rồi ngồi cẩn thận xuống cạnh giướng bên cách bạn trai-suỵt-chồng đôi lúc rất khó chịu của cậu. "Em chắc sẽ hối tiếc việc này... nhưng quyết định cái gì cơ?"

Thở dài, Chuck khom người hơn nữa và không nhìn mắt của Raleigh. "Cái nào là tệ hơn: thức dậy vào ngày mai với kinh nguyệt bởi vì bà ngoại thích troll người của em đã biến hóa ra cho anh một cái tử cung... hay KHÔNG thức dậy với kinh nguyệt bởi vì anh đã có bầu luôn rồi bới vì bà ngoại thích troll người của em đã biến hóa ra cho anh một cái tử cung."

Raleigh òa cười lên đến nỗi cậu té lăn ra khỏi giường và đập vào sàn nhà cực kì mạnh. Chuck không ấn tượng chút xíu nào.

"Oi, anh đang nghiêm túc đó."

Cười lớn hơn nữa, Raleigh nằm lại và nhìn lên trần nhà, cảm thấy cực kì trìu mến... ừ. Chỉ-là-chồng của cậu. "Em biết mà, miel. Đó là lý do tại sao nó lại mắc cười đến vậy."

"Hay lắm, Ray. Rất hay đó."

"Anh biết em sẽ chăm sóc anh mà, kể cả khi chân không và có bầu."

"Không có. Vui đâu."

"Em sẽ xoa lưng cho anh và—"

"Ray!"

"—đem cho ấy đai quấn nóng trong cái tháng thứ chín tệ hại—"

Tiếng gầm gừ vồ tới cắt ngang lời nói của cậu. May mắn thay, nó cũng dẫn đến vật lộn một hồi, và đó dẫn đến một chuyện khác rất hay.

Kể cả khi Chuck đòi làm top để anh ấy không bị dính bầu.


End file.
